


The Gala

by Itrustyoutokillme



Series: Drabble Challenges [10]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/Itrustyoutokillme
Summary: Michael & Sara are away to attend a Medical Gala.





	The Gala

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for [Tumblr prompt-bank OTP Drabble Challenge #35: “Why’re you dressed like that?” - “Does that mean it looks good or should I change?”"](https://artistic-writer.tumblr.com/post/162718109006/otp-drabble-challenge)

Michael had never seen anything as magnificent in all his life. The way the fabric gripped to the curves of her behind was enticing and he was glad, for once, to be on the verge of leaving the hotel room.

“Why're you dressed like that?” he breathed, his balled fists tucked into his pockets and his bulk leaning against the wall. “It's very distracting.”

“Does that mean it looks good or should I change?” Sara gave him wry smile. Michael raised an eyebrow.

“Good doesn't even cover it,” Michael smiled. Later he would show her just how good it was.


End file.
